


Second Chances

by princehadri



Series: The Westerner [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehadri/pseuds/princehadri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life changes as time goes on, but despite that, Gamzee and Karkat have a hard time letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

It’s been years since they’ve spoken, let alone touched. But things fall into place so naturally.

They tiptoe around what they  _really_ want to talk about; instead, Karkat asks him about his band and in return Gamzee teases him about his failed hacking attempts.

Karkat sneers in response - how typical of him - and takes Gamzee’s drink. It’s just as terrible as he remembers. Rum and Faygo. Two things he hates enough on their own, let alone together. But he drinks the entire thing out of spite while his ex watches and laughs at the look of disgust on his face.

But one stolen drink becomes two and then another half, split between both of them.

Karkat had forgotten many things over the course of time, but Gamzee’s scent wasn’t one of them. Warm and sweet and heady; the telltale blend of weed and cigarettes and sex - the same way he’s smelled since before the two of them even met.

He’s far past just buzzed and he knows it. Maybe that’s why he hesitates when Gamzee’s arm moves over his shoulder and pulls him closer.

He knows for a fact that it’s the reason behind why he snuggles in close against the musician’s side.

And there’s no doubt in his mind that it’s the alcohol keeping his conscience quiet as Gamzee presses their lips together and pulls him into his lap.

He has to wonder, as teeth meet against the skin of his throat in a familiar bite, if this was the entire reason that he had  _wanted_  to see Gamzee again.

Or, he  _would_  be wondering, if he weren’t busy trying to catch his breath.

He never meant for it to go the way that it does.

He’s not a cheater.

Neither is Gamzee.

Despite his own paranoia and distrust while they  _had_  been dating (as brief a time as it might have been) he had never doubted Gamzee’s loyalty.

A part of him feels guilty, knowing what the two of them are doing - feeling partially as if it’s entirely his own fault - but another part of him feels justified. Gamzee is  _his_ , the way it should have been.

But Tavros had never been anything but kind towards him. And maybe more importantly - he makes Gamzee happy. He’s kept him alive and sane.

How happy  _c_ _ould_ they be, though, if Gamzee is so eager to pick up where they had left off?

And  _Terezi_ …his heart lurches momentarily before the heat of Gamzee’s mouth sends a shudder of pleasure down his spine and Karkat finds himself clutching desperately at the man’s mess of hair.

Terezi had her own damn fling with Gamzee, he has to remind himself. She had been sleeping him with while Karkat had had his one-sided crushes on  _both_  of them.

He finds himself begging despite his best efforts not to. And though whatever reply he gets is muffled, he knows Gamzee is teasing him with it.

"You want it, you know what the motherfuck to do, bro."

It’s like they never broken up. Never spent all that time apart, seeing other people.

For as much of a bad boyfriend Gamzee had been, Karkat had loved him; he had never gotten  _enough_  of him.

Some things…never change.


End file.
